


Heliotrope

by NancyBrown



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a moment, hidden away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliotrope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompts: dust, girls with guns, walls

The craziest thing goes through his mind as his fingers are trying to work the zip of Allura's uniform: pink suits her. Keith grew up hearing the old Earth stories about pink for girls, blue for boys, and was told from the cradle how silly the notion was. But the edging of her uniform -- and why can't he work this thing? What's wrong with his fingers? -- adds a hyper-femininity to her otherwise practical suit, as if challenging anyone to think her lesser because she is a woman. In every other way, her uniform is a practical flight suit like his, outfitted with equipment and weapons, sweat-hot under the layers if only he could get there.

He realizes she is laughing, and he's pretty sure it's at him. "Hold on," she says, pushing his hands away. With a quick motion, she pulls the zipper back up and then delightfully down without catching, exposing throat, neck, the swell of breasts under her plain pink bra. "Take off your gloves, silly."

Keith looks down at his hands, which are indeed still covered. He's so eager to touch her, kiss her, that he forgot. Two quick pulls, he drops them to the ground. No one can see them here in the corner of two walls. Still, the thrill of these clandestine touches outside where they could be caught, this urges him on, even as Allura's moans do the same when he presses his lips against her pulse point.

Light pink skin becomes lush and dark under his lips and the nip of teeth. She'll wear that mark under the high collar of her pink royal gown, and only they will know. If he's lucky, if he begs, she'll mark him in a place no one else can see, and he'll know he is hers each time he takes a step.

There's a sound: people laughing, coming closer. They freeze. They meet eyes. They merge into one shadow in the corner, pressed up against the dusty wall so close they can't breathe. Her heartbeat is his, matching his heart.

The voices recede.

"We should go back," Keith says, pulling away reluctantly.

"We should hurry," she replies, and her zipper goes all the way down. Her blue eyes twinkle at him, daring him, and he smiles. He never could resist one of her dares.

He steps in again, and with more confidence than he feels, he kisses her hard on the mouth. With his left hand, he presses her back against the wall. With his right, he delves unerringly into her suit, into her panties (pink), and he slides two fingers deep into the most perfect pink of all.

They have been lovers for two months. The newness of passion is merging into the ease of known pleasure. He rocks his hand back and forth, rubbing his thumb just so, swallowing her voice as she makes encouraging sounds into his mouth. She is the princess he serves, she is the teammate he orders, she is his friend, and he has loved her more than a little from the day they first met. She is lovely in pink silks, she is amazing in her white and pink uniform, she is ideal as a woman with a gun and a plan, and all these things are "Allura," and "Allura" means everything.

She shivers all over, and she squeezes his body against hers hard, making his spine crackle with her always unexpected strength.

He's hard, and he wants, but they don't have time to stay here.

She's still trembling as he withdraws his hand, as she collects herself and zips her suit, breath caught in a pleasantly ragged way. "Tonight," she says, in hope and promise, and she bends to retrieve his gloves for him, giving him a sight of what's yet to be.

Tonight, yes, but if tonight doesn't come soon, he'll have to take himself in hand just so tonight lasts any length of time at all. A grin passes over his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just considering the services I do for my princess, Princess."

"Oh, you." She bends in again for one last kiss before they emerge from their shadow. Her lips are flushed and pink, like a berry, like a sunset, like a sunrise on a brand new day.


End file.
